This invention relates to a disposable diaper absorbing and containing body wastes.
Disposable diapers utilizing an inelastic or non-stretchable sheet as their topsheet and/or backsheet are well known. It is also well known in such diapers to secure elastic members under tension in circumferential directions along leg-holes and a waist-hole, respectively, to the inner surface of the topsheet and/or the backsheet and thereby to ensure a good fit of the leg-holes and the waist-hole of the wearer's skin.
In the case of such a well known diaper, a waist size of the diaper has sometimes been dimensioned to be substantially larger than an average waist size of the wearer particularly when the diaper is of the pull-on type so that the diaper may be easily put on the wearer's body with the waist-hole being adequately opened. This is true for the leg-holes. However, such dimensioning has necessarily required an amount of cloth that is much more than a sufficient amount of cloth needed to cover the wearer's legs and waist.